Hurt Arm
by Robin Gurl
Summary: This is based off a 60s episode  again . Burt Ward hurt his arm on set, so I merged his injury with Robin. Robin's arm is severely injured in a fight but he doesn't tell anyone and it winds up getting infected. Story better than summary, promise. WIP


Hurt Arm

By Robin Gurl

(I need a better title for this. _ lol. Once again this is from the 1960s Series and it's from a Mr. Freeze ep, but Burt Ward was injured by the flash powder they used and I think I just merged his injury with Robin's and out popped this. O.o Um yeh.

This is part of the ones that have been sitting in my folder for years and finally figured it was time to post so they can at least get out there.

School is officially ending FOREVER in May (I'm so happy) so I'm hoping with the free time at night that I will have after my job, I will be able to write like I used to again! I'm actually looking forward to having no homework for once! :3)

Batman: Bruce Wayne  
Robin: Dick Grayson  
Actors: Adam West and Burt Ward  
Universe: 1960s Batman TV Serials

Disclaimer, I own nothing! :3

I hid my arm behind my back under my cape embarrassed. It hadn't shown up until we were on our way to Head Quarters. The gash must have come from the fight with Mr. Freeze. That ice pick I bet did it. My glove feels wet, I carefully feel around my arm wincing in pain. That wetness was blood. Maybe I should tell Batman.

"We gave up hope on you Batman, forgive me." Gorden kept rambling on and on making my head hurt. But I stood there smiling as I always did even if my arm felt like it was going to drop off anytime.

When we finally left I was halfway relieved. Now I could show Batman the gash- Holy Interruptions- now that little boy showed up. I'm glad he's not upset with us anymore but I need to show Batman something. Little twerp. Yes, you've heard it right, I can insult just like any other teenager can.

The bleeding still hasn't stopped and the kid still hasn't left. He even gets in the elevator with us. What five year old would be out on the streets by himself and see the batmobile and know we're here? Tell me how. I feel blood run down my arm and into the palm of my hand. This isn't good.

Once out of the elevator I look outside hoping to see a worried mother only to find nothing. Of course Batman did the only decent thing to do and asked where he lived and if he could take him home. Great, just great. I'm bleeding to death and we're taking home a brat.

We get in the car and I have to sit beside the kid. Now I love kids don't get me wrong but I don't want him to see me bleeding. I give him the best fake smile I can and he falls for it. "Wow you're so cool, Robin! Momma says if I eat my vegtables I can grow up to be like you."

I smiled again feeling light headed and replied back, "Exactly! Green foods are always the best." The boy gleamed and I turned away trying not to moan in pain to loud.

"Green like your glove." My eyes widened with fear as he inspected my glove which of course just happened to be on the hurt arm. "It's rubber!" He told me proudly and squeezed my arm. Now I know he meant no harm but that just about had me crying out in pain and nearly literally crying. I cringed blinking tears from my eyes, happy that the mask absorbed the tears.

"Ye…Yes, it's ru..rubber." I stammered out. After he let go a minute later I cradled my hurt arm close to me and leaned back closer to the door. I must have fallen asleep but I was woken up by the kid screaming that he was home. I blinked sleep from my eyes and glanced up to see Batman lifting him out of the car. He used to do that to me…when I was younger. "Finally," I whispered letting out a relieved breath of air relaxing in the leather seat my arm still cradled close.

"Batman-" Then the batphone rang. I wanted to cry just about now. Then I decided to just take care of this myself. After he was done talking to whoever it was he glanced over at me as he started up the batmobile.

"Yes, Robin?" I could tell he had an idea that something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what. I shrugged and muttered "nothing" before pulling my knees to my chest and leaning back.

Back at the Batcave I hurried out of the car and ran towards the first aid kit careful not let Batman see me. Since he wouldn't pay attention before I didn't want his help right now. "Robin," I heard him call me. "What are you doing over there, chum?"

"Changing." I replied back biting back a wave of pain shooting up from my arm. I pulled my glove off and saw my arm had a thick stream of red blood running down to my fingers. I felt sick looking at it. All of this was mine? I shook off the disgust and took a wet wash rag wiping it clean. "I just got a scratch on my leg from those idiots in the ice box. It'll be ok." I hurriedly shouted back.

"Well hurry up. Aunt Harriet wants us for some sort of showing." Batman sounded calm as ever. Good thing he didn't hear the pain in my voice.

"Ok. I'll meet you in the library." I called again. I waited holding my breath and feeling tears streaming down my cheeks for the hissing sound of the batpoles moving back up. When I did I opened the first aid kit and quickly pulled out gauze and medical tape. It wasn't the best but it would do until after dinner. The gauze hurt the injury more than the actual glove had.

I took another deep breath before finding my clothes that Alfred had brought down and started to undress. I shouldn't have moved my right arm- the gauze stopped the bleeding not the actual pain. I let out a sharp cry of pain falling to my knees. God, that had hurt. Carefully I used my good arm and got my white button up shirt. With what little grace I had left I buttoned every other button and then clumbsily pulled my sweater over it. Thank goodness this was the red one from earlier. It was a few sizes bigger for comfort and this time for less pain. Now came the hard part, it took me a good solid 10 minutes to get the pants on.

By the time I had gotten upstairs Aunt Harriet was anything but pleased. I was feeling worse, dizzy and light headed as Bruce led me out of the library into the wrath of Aunt Harriet. I explained that I had fallen asleep while doing my homework and her glare dwindled a little.

"Well anyway, I wanted you to see the ice sculpture I had made for us! I know we had a harrowing experience before but I figured we could forgive and forget now that Batman and Robin are on the side of the law." She led us outside onto the patio.

Right there in front of me was a life size ice sculpture of me and Bruce as Batman and Robin. My eyes were bugging out of my head. The stuff people used to make statues of us now was incredible. I reached out to touch it and by accident used my wrong arm. This time the pain was to strong and there were spots in my vision. I felt the wound start to bleed again and run down my arm staining my white shirt. I reached over and tried to grab Bruce's arm but I missed. My legs went numb and I collapsed. The last thing I remember is hearing Aunt Harriet and Bruce screaming at me.

I had felt Dick's hand brush mine but thought nothing of it until Aunt Harriet screamed his name. I looked over and watched in what looked like slow motion as he collapsed to the floor. I knelt beside him trying to revive him. As I did I noticed blood seeping out of his right arm cuff. "Aunt Harriet, go prepare a bed. I believe it's just a minor heatstroke."

"Br..Bruce are you sure?"

I nodded again waving her on. Dick had a lot of explaining to do after I examined his arm. After I was sure she was gone I tore open his sweater and then the right arm of his shirt.

"Oh Dicky, what is this?" I whispered seeing a very clumsily medicated wound. The bleeding hadn't stopped and I took his sweater and used it as a pressure holder. He moaned when I pushed against it. "Dick?" His eyes fluttered open and he glanced up at me. I could see the tears he was hiding and trying to keep at bay. "Dicky, what happened? This is bad, when did this happen? Who did this? If Mr. Freeze did this I swear-"

He shook his head and tried to sit up. I helped him but gave him no other choice but to lean against me. "…I don' know…yo..you were so busy…so I took…care..of it…myself…." He felt warm. I reached up and put a hand to his forehead.

"Well congratulations, you've got a fever." I half way joked. He looked embarrassed and this time a few tears fell. "Hey- hey," I whispered, "No crying. I was just joking," I wiped his eyes and hugged him close. "Next time don't hesitate to tell me you're hurt. No matter what the situation. You're lucky we caught this when we did." I felt Dick lie his head on my shoulder sighing weakly. I smiled half heartedly using my free hand to rub his neck and back. Just then I heard a gasp and a thud. I turned my head to see Missus Cooper on the floor unconcisous. "Alfred," I called, "We have a bit of a problem on our hands."

He came and saw her, "My word, whatever have you done to her?" He stepped carefully over her when he saw the remains of Dick's clothes scattered on the patio. "What in Heavens name happened here?"

"Dick will explain it all after we get this fever taken care of. I'm going to take him to the Batcave and give his arm proper treatment then depending on the state of his body we'll decide where he will sleep."

"Very good sir." Alfred knelt down and helped me lift Dick over Aunt Harriet and into the library. This was a practiced art when Dick was younger and he'd not gotten over certain illnesses. Instead of using the poles this time I took Dick's body into a cradle position and went through Alfred's service elevator.

"Take care of Missus Cooper, Alfred and I'll take care of Dick." The elevator doors closed and the silence engulfed the small space. Dick was shivering in my arms, his warm face pressing against my neck. "Easy, we'll get rid of this fever in no time."

End Chapter 01


End file.
